1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more specifically to a vehicle including a grab bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a variety of off-road vehicles (e.g., Recreational Off-Highway Vehicles (ROVs)).
For example, WO2008/115463A1 discloses a vehicle including a plurality of wheels, a frame supported by the plurality of wheels, and a pair of seats (a driver's seat and a passenger's seat) supported by the frame. A steering wheel is in front of the driver's seat, whereas a grab bar is in front of the passenger's seat.
Such a vehicle as described above sometimes includes two or more passengers' seats so that the vehicle can carry an increased number of passengers. For increasing the number of passenger's seats, the vehicle disclosed in WO2008/115463A1, for example, may include an additional passenger's seat disposed between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. In this case, however, the passenger who sits in the center passenger's seat has to grab the grab bar which is in front of the other passenger's seat. Because of this, the passenger sitting in the center seat cannot hold the grab bar in a relaxed posture and therefore it is difficult for him/her to reduce his/her sway. As a result, riding comfort of the passenger sitting in the center seat is likely to be reduced.